


Whatever You Like

by Aromance91



Series: Dark&Depraved/TerriblyTaboo [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark, Domestic Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Poor Ian Gallagher, Possessive Behavior, Protective Gallaghers (Shameless US), Read tags, Rich Mickey Milkovich, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromance91/pseuds/Aromance91
Summary: Mickey is a rich Senior with too much time on his hands and a mean streak. Not to mention he’s Captain of the football team. Ian is a poor freshman tasked with waterboy duty. Mickey always gets what he wants and right now his eyes are on a tall redhead with a shy smile. Ian doesn’t think Mickey really likes him but if anything he likes him too much...together they make a toxic mix only true love can untangle.





	Whatever You Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearsbeetsbattlestargalactica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearsbeetsbattlestargalactica/gifts).



> Yes, it's me, you know who I am lol. This is one of my DarkFic! . This is for one of my favorite readers, she has waited for almost a little over a year so T, here you go prepare to keep waiting because I suck with updates. I have a list of prompts that I am painfully slowly going through them. I hope you all enjoy and if you don't thank for reading anyways xoxo.

“Fuck yes!" Mickey jumped up and spiked the ball on the ground. Another touchdown. No fuckin surprise there. He wiped his brow with his jersey. It was hot as balls out, he needed a fuckin drink. Where was that stupid prick with the towels and Gatorade? The kid had one fuckin job. He looked over to the bleachers where Robin, Roger, Reggie..fuck if he knows usually had the cooler set up but instead he saw a lanky redhead filling up the dixie cups. His hair was combed but the rest of his attire looked like it came straight from a bag at the goodwill. "Yo," he elbowed his friend Brett in the side, "Who's the new kid?"

 

Brett laughed,  "That's Ian Gallagher. He's what white trash calls garbage if you know what I'm saying."

 

Mickey scanned over the boy again taking in the way his worn-out shirt still managed to show off a little bit of his thin figure, enough to make him wonder what was underneath,  "Maybe I should go introduce myself, let the kid know who runs this team since he's new and all."

 

Brett bunched up his nose and shook his head, "I wouldn't unless you want to catch somethin. My sister told me she saw his sister in line at the food bank." 

 

Now he was confused. Brett’s dad worked for IBM, everything in their house name brand. His sister’s cat had a diamond studded collar for fuck's sake. "What's Nessa doin at the food bank?" 

 

"It's one of her charity projects. You know the whole we're all connected, bleeding heart bullshit." 

 

Yeah, he knew that circuit. It was filled with droves of people who spewed fake kindness and smiled bright smiles when behind closed doors they drowned their sorrows in a bottle until their children locked their doors or never came home. People thought money bought happiness when really it just bought a false sense of reality. He should know. His parents made him go to fundraisers all the time where they would donate thousands of dollars and they were two of the nastiest people he’d ever met. He cleared his throat and licked his lips, "As I said, let's make sure the kid knows his place." 

 

He walked over to the table where the young redheaded boy was standing and leaned against it, "Gallagher, right?" Ian turned and looked at him. Before all he saw was his silhouette but his green eyes were haunting and filled with a mixture of despair and what almost looked like contempt. His heart thumped against his chest as he stood there eyeing the boy.

 

"Here." Ian broke the silence shoving a towel at him, his voice thick with boredom. "You want blue or green?" 

 

He laughed at the boy. The kid did not want to be out here with them, and it was evident by the vacant look in his eyes. He wondered how he got stuck on waterboy duty.  It didn’t really matter, to be honest, he was still beneath him, and he needed a reminder of the food chain. "Neither," he said taking his towel and flicking it across the table. There was a loud snap and the cups went falling to the ground. "I want red. That's my favorite flavor." Ian glared at him then knelt down in the grass to gather the plastic cups. "I suggest you remember that this is  _ my _ team and I always get what I want." He knelt down so he could stare into those green eyes again, "Always."

 

“Let’s go, Captain. We’re hungry, leave the kid alone.”

 

He turned to Brett then back to Ian as he stood up, “Next time have the red kind got it.” He walked over to his friend, “You see the look on his face when those cups spilled? Now he knows who is in charge.” He glanced back over at the boy who was angrily stacking empty cups on the table, “Aye, Gallagher,” Ian looked up at him, “Don’t forget” he winked, “Always.”

***

 

“We should go through the drive-thru,” he said with an evil laugh “that way we can get our shit for free cause you know they’ll fuck it up.”

 

Mandy punched the back of his seat. “Watch it, bitch, this is leather. I don’t need your talons tearin it up”

 

“You really that cheap Mickey? It’s McDonald's, we could buy everythin on the menu and it wouldn’t make a dent.”

 

“So?”

 

“So fuckin park douchebag. I have to pee anyways.”

 

Brett laughed and looked behind at his sister “You always have to pee Mandy” 

 

“Was I talkin to you paperboy? No, I was talkin to my brother. Park the car!”

 

“Want me to park the car fine.” He sped up on the gas through the parking lot.

 

“Jesus Mickey you’re gonna hit, someone.”

 

“Nope I'm gonna..” he turned the wheel quickly and hit the brake at just the right moment so he slid into 3 parking spaces. “There, cars parked let’s do this.”

 

“Really dude, you can’t park like that.” Brett crossed his arms and studied his Tokyo drifting skills, “That’s a dick move even for you.”

 

Mickey bunched up his face looking at his friend than over to his sister. “I'm sorry did I miss the memo this mornin puttin you two in charge?”

 

“I just think..” 

 

“What was that?” He walked up to his friend looking him square in the eye. Brett glanced away and he laughed “that's what I fuckin thought.” He looked behind the brunette to his teammates James, and Duncan, “anything?” The football players all shook their head no. “Alright then let’s fuckin eat. I’m starvin.”

 

He pulled open the door tossing it back, his entourage following behind him. They were sheep. Duncan was tall, dark skin and built like a tank, James was the complete opposite. The kid looked like he belonged in mathletes with his red plastic glasses and his spiky brown hair.  Then there was Brett. He was the best of the worst. None of them were actually his friends but he’d known Brett since grade school. Their parents met at a church function and hit it off. Since then, every summer their two families would go on vacation together. From the outside, they looked like best friends but both of them knew the truth. No one liked him, not really. They feared him. He could be…..a little crazy. That’s what a shit ton of money and too much time on your hands' breeds. He liked what he liked when he wanted it. No questions. Get with it or get the fuck out.

 

They all clamored over to a booth towards the back, Brett and James started to shove each other and Duncan plopped down sticking his feet up on the table.

 

“Can you not?” Mandy picked up the boy shoe with a scrunched nose letting it drop to the floor. She looked over at him and folded her arms. “Can you control your hoard please!”

 

“Aww, they’re just havin fun Mandy, don’t be so uptight.” He looked around the room, “Not like this place has any standards any fuckin way. I say we drop a cherry bomb in the shitter before we leave.”

 

“Fuck yeah!” Brett and James high-fived then reached out to give him a high-five.

 

His stomach grumbled..oh yeah. Food. “Aye idiots, what do you want?”

 

“Whoppers,” Brett shouted and Duncan and James cheered loudly behind him.

 

“That’s Burger king you morons” Mandy rolled her eyes. “Get me the number 4 with a sweet tea, I’m gonna use the restroom.”

 

“Sexy,” Duncan leaned back and whistled as his sister rose from the table.

 

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his pocket knife. He flicked it open and stuck down in the table forcefully in front of his friend, “You wanna fuckin keep your eyes then take em off my sister got it?”

 

“Whatever man, chill.”

 

His eyes went wide and he rubbed at his nose.

 

“Mick, Mickey, bro” Brett stood up and pulled the knife from the table folding it closed. “You need to eat some fuckin food man. You’re gettin to agro” his friend looked towards the front, “Hey...isn’t that the shrimp from practice?”

 

“What? Who?” He turned to follow his friends' gaze and landed on red hair and green eyes. There was a fake smile painted on freckled skin as his new waterboy handed people their drinks. He licked his lips, “Sure is. Wait here.”

 

“What are you doin?” James scooted to the end of the booth, “Who is that kid?”

 

“That my friends, is my boyfriend to be...aint he beautiful?”

 

“WHAT? No way dude Gallagher gross.” Brett touched his shoulder, “You can do better.”

 

He stared at the boy studying as his hands typed on the screen and how he brushed the stray strands of red hair behind his ear. He could sit and watch him all day. He was miserable yet graceful in his movements, just like he was on the field. 

 

“Mickey!”

 

He turned to see his sister scowling at him. “You haven’t even ordered yet? UGH! You know I haven't eaten since breakfast!”

 

He laughed, “Really? Cock don't count as food?” 

 

“Fuck off” She punched his shoulder hard then sat down on the edge of the table. “What’s the holdup?”

 

“Mickey’s got a crush on the cashier” Duncan blurted.

 

“OH. MY. GOD” Mandy jumped up and grabbed his shoulders hanging off of him, “Spill asshole, which one?”

 

He took in a deep breath annoyed by this turn of events. They weren't gonna fuckin drop it though so why hide it. “The redhead. Gallagher.”

 

“Then go order us some food and ask that cutie if he’s got some fries with that shake” Mandy laughed and squeezed his shoulders.

 

“Or or” James stood up “ You’re lucky I haven’t eaten yet because you can be my Happy Meal.”

 

“Nice” Brett high-fived James.

 

He shrugged his sister off his shoulders and pushed away from his friends, “Can you all fuck off.” He straightened his shirt, “I don’t need your shitty pickup lines. I got charm. Watch and learn.” 

 

He walked over to the line and waited until finally, he was at the counter. 

 

Ian looked up and the smile he had faltered before finding its place once again on what looked like pillow soft lips. “Welcome to McDonald's may I take your order?”

 

He leaned against the counter, “Didn’t know you worked here Gallagher. They hirin from daycares now?”

 

Ian rolled his eyes but kept smiling, “What can I get for you today. We have a special 3 cookies for 1$.”

 

He stood up, “I’m just fuckin with you kid, you’re what a sophomore?”

 

“Freshman.”

 

“Oh yeah? How’d you get stuck with waterboy duty? You piss off Coach Byers or somethin.”

 

Ian glanced away then back to him, “Why are you talkin to me? Your friends can see you. Just order please I have a line.”

 

“Fine. I’ll do both. Gimme a number 4”

 

“Small, medium or large?”

 

“You’re kinda cute when you’re upset. Your nose bunches a little..”

 

Ian breathed in deep then pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m just gonna say medium. What else?”

 

“4 Big Mac meals...medium.”

 

“Thank you. What else?”

 

“How about your number?” He leaned down and looked up at the boy, “It’s not on the menu but I want it anyways.”

 

Ian laughed lightly and clicked his tongue, “Did you forget what happened at practice? You were a prick.”

 

“That” he stood up straight, “That was just for show. This aint.. You and I both no I can do better but I want you.”

 

Ian’s eyes went wide and he realized quickly he put his foot in his mouth. “That’s not…”

 

“Anythin else Sir?”

 

“Ian I didn’t mean it that way. Let’s start over” 

 

“26.19$”

 

“Gallagher come on.”

 

“Cash or card.”

 

Why was he apologizing to a fucking freshman. He didn’t apologize.” He narrowed his eyes, “You know what?” he turned to the rest of the line there were about 6 people. Enough to cause some damage on the understaffed establishment, “Shits on me. Order whatever you want.” He turned back to Ian and threw down 200$. “Keep the change.”

 

***

 

Ian watched as the Senior walked away and joined the table in the back. The football players high fived Mickey then they sat there and watched with smirks on their faces as he took the largest order he’d ever seen. Mickey was such an asshole.

 

Why would the guy want his number in the first place? He was a Gallagher. People like Mickey and his circle usually avoided the middle class like the plague so his South Side roots and hand me down clothes made him like a leper. Even to kids that weren't rich.

 

He didn't mind being poor. He was happy. They may have to struggle to keep food on the table and the heat on but he had his family. His sister was the Assistant manager which was the only reason he got the job at 15 instead of 16. Thankfully she was off today or she would have something to say about his conversation at the register especially because of what proceeded.

 

Don't get him wrong 200$ in orders was great but not all at once with 3 people. One on the line, one on the front and one on the drive thru. That ship sank fast. By the time the rush died down Mickey and his goons had left. He still couldn't wrap his brain over what happened. The only thing that even remotely made sense was that it was a prank. Some kind of hazing. He knew Roland quit because he was being bullied but he was kind of gross. The guy had BAD personal hygiene and his hands were always sweaty. He didn’t want to be a stupid waterboy. He may have gotten into some trouble as Mickey said and it landed him the gig. How was he supposed to know that calling the history teacher out on the way she described the civil war would land him on the football field? The dots didn’t connect. Unless you take into account Ms. Adams is secretly dating Mr. Byers. Everyone knew it but no one said anything. How else would he go from a warning to the principal requesting he take on this responsibility? He didn’t even like football. The only cool thing was along with the water boy duties he was helping the Coach keep the gym clean and organized. He was going to talk to his guidance counselor about how to utilize this punishment for his college application.

 

His shift finally came to a close and by then the thought of a free burger made his stomach turn. One could only eat so much Mcdonalds. He would just go home and throw something together like he did every night. He had a test to study for but it was math and he rarely needed more than an hour of studying. He was tired and not looking forward to the L ride home. He grabbed his phone and slipped on his hoodie before turning to his friends. “Later Tara, Joey. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Peace out dude,” Joey gave him a salute and Tara still talking into her drive-thru headset gave him a short wave. 

 

He filled up a cup with Dr. pepper then headed out the door.

 

“Yo Gallagher!”

 

He looked up to see Mickey sitting on the trunk of his car smoking a cigarette, his friends standing around him. He rolled his eyes and kept walking. He heard a thump then footsteps. He turned around to see Mickey inches from his face. He took several steps back. Were they going to beat him up at his work? What a dick move. “What do you want Mickey? Didn’t you do enough damage earlier?” That reminded him. He pulled out the 0.30 change and dropped it on the asphalt. “Here’s your change, I’m good.”

 

Mickey looked at him with wide eyes, a grin spreading across his face, “You a tough guy Gallagher hm?”

 

He knew it. Fuck. “4 against one Milkovich? Not a fair fight. Who’s really the weak one?” 

 

Mickey laughed and looked behind him at his friends then back to him, “Who said anythin about fightin kid?”

 

He scratched at his neck and chewed on his lip, “Soo why are you here? What do you want?” 

 

Mickey smiled then walked over to him and snatched his backpack.

 

“Hey give that back!”

 

“Relax Kitten put away the claws.” Mickey turned and tossed his backpack to a tall skinny boy with red glasses. “It looked heavy.”

 

“It wasn’t.”

 

“Let me give you a ride. It’s gettin late. You hungry?” 

 

Mickey walked up to him and brushed his hair from his eyes, the contact caused his body to stiffen. He was in his bubble but his eyes were…”Y..yeah sure.” he cleared his throat and stepped back again, “Thanks.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

He started to walk over to the car then came back to reality. Mickey was an asshole. A rich, attractive, well built…..no. he was a dick. “Actually if I could get my bag back I’m just gonna take the train.”

 

“You heard him Mickey” a Blonde boy with green eyes called from the passenger seat, “We been waitin 4 fuckin hours!”

 

What? Did he really? “You waited for me?”

 

Mickey shifted from foot to foot, he almost looked nervous, embarrassed..maybe both. “Yeah so. Woulda waited four more. I never got your number.”

 

Ok. Now it was his turn to be nervous. The blue in Mickey’s eyes twinkled and the boyish grin on his face was starting to make his heart beat fast. His cheeks warmed and he folded his arms, “What made you think I would give it to you after that stunt you pulled. You know how shitty it is for 3 people to prepare that much food?”

 

Mickey shrugged, “You know how borin it is to sit around with these idiots for four fuckin hours waitin for someone to tell you to piss off but you do it anyway?”

 

He laughed, “I never said piss off.”

 

“So I can have you’re number?”

 

He rolled his eyes then gestering to the car, “Can I have my stuff?”

 

“That depends..” Mickey walked back over to the where his friends were standing and grabbed his book bag. “Dinner.”

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

Mickey cocked a brow then held his bag hostage behind his back, “Dinner and a ride home in exchange for your precious backpack.”

 

He looked around. Where were the cameras? This had to be a set up of some sort. He gathered his nerves and walked up to the car, “Why?”

 

“Cause I like you. Plus...you’re part of the team now, right boys?”

 

“Right” The 3 jocks echoed.

 

“Fine. Dinner but then straight home.” He walked over to the passenger seat where a brunette that looked just like Mickey was sitting. “My bad I’ll sit in bac..”

 

“Move bitch.”

 

“Fuck you, Mickey. I sat in the back last time.”

 

Mickey climbed in his car and turned it on then turned and stared at his sister a look that made his skin crawl. “MOVE!”

 

“You’re such an ASSHOLE!” The girl screamed then jumped into the backseat.

 

Mickey pushed open the door and patted the seat looking up at him, “Hop in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated xo


End file.
